


Of Twins and Pretty Boys

by Anemone_lj



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hwang Twins, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Moving On, mario cart makes an appearance, past Hyunjin/OC, savage seungmin, soft seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_lj/pseuds/Anemone_lj
Summary: Hwang Yeji's guide to make your twin brother move on from his ex 101:1.Bring him to his fav cafe2. Bring him to the arcade3. Cook his fav food4. Play mario kart with him5. Hook him up with your cute friend who works at his fav cafe???Well 5 was definitely not part of the plan, but Yeji would take it. Especially if it would make her brother smile again
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Of Twins and Pretty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story  
> Yeji's role wasnt supposed to be Yeji. It was actually y/n but it got to hard so I decided Yeji fits the role.  
> You the reader was supposed to be Hyunjin's sibling but oh well

Yeji sighs as she looks at her twin brother. Hair disheveled, eyes red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears, body wrapped in a blanket.

"Hyunjin," she called. His answer comes in the form of sniffs. "Stop crying, come on she isnt worth it," Yeji whines while shaking Hyunjin.

"Come on! Go and fix yourself we're gonna do something!" Yeji pulls her brother up by the hand and pushes him to the bathroom.

"When I comeback later and you're still not dressed I swear I'll punch you," Yeji warns and goes to her own room to prepare.

***

"Let's go eat at your favorite place!" Yeji smiles at her brother. She grabs him by the wrist and drags him around.

Hyunjin smiles at Yeji's antics. He knows she's trying to cheer him up. And he couldn't help but be thankful.

They enter the Hyunjin's favorite cafe and went up to the counter.

"Oh? Seungmin? I didn't know you work here," Yeji exclaimed when she saw one of her friends standing behind the counter. Hyunjin looked up at the person his sister just greeted and saw a puppy like dog, with a cute smile.

"Just got in last week. Woojin-hyung offered me the job. And since I got nothing to do I accepted," the boy called Seungmin said.

"So what can I get for you today?"

Hyunjin studied the boy. Red hair, pink lips, a slightly chubby left cheek, and if he looked closer eyes that shined like the stars.

"Hey!" he heard someone shout.

"H-Huh?" he mumbled. Yeji gave a small glare at her brother before saying, "I asked what did you want to order."

"Oh, A Pumpkin Spice Latte and a chocolate croissant," he finally said. Not noticing the red on Seungmin's cheeks and ears.

"Wait...Minho hyung is not here?" he looked around trying to search for his friend who works in the cafe.

"You would've noticed that if you weren't staring at Seungmin," Yeji said. Hyunjin splutters and if possible turned a brighter shade than Seungmin's tomato shade face.

"W-Whatever!"

"M-Minho hyung is break. He'll be here in a minute or so," Seungmin answered, face still red.

"Anyways, One Pumpkin Spice Latter and Chocolate Croissant for Hyunjin and, Vanilla Latte and Blueberry Scone for Yeji? That's all?"

"Yup!" Yeji answered and paid for their food and drinks.

"How did he know my name?" Hyunjin whispered to his sister when they finally found a seat.

"I told him cause you were to busy staring at him," Yeji said and rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't!" Hyunjin denied. He places a hand on his chest and wipes away a fake tear with his other hand, "Yeji is always bullying me."

"Such a drama llama. You always do that. Even with-" Yeji suddenly stops when she see's the sad smile on her brothers face.

"f*ck," she whispers to her self.

"Hyunjin-"

"Your orders," someone suddenly said. Seungmin placed the drinks and food on their table, "Enjoy,"

Yeji nods and smiles at Seungmin before looking at her brother. She found him again staring at the puppy looking boy.

"Hey Seungmin, What time do you get out?" She asked. Seungmin looked at his watch before answering, "In 30 minutes. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to join us later at the arcade?" She asked a seemingly innocent smile on her face, but Hyunjin knew her better than anyone else to believe that smile.

"Yeji, he might be busy later-"

"Sure, I'll join you. I dont have anything to do later anyway," Seungmin smiled before leaving their table.

"What the f*ck are you doing Hwang Yeji?!" Hyunjin whisper shouted.

Yeji smirks and places her chin at her palm, "Getting you laid."

"What?! I just had a brake up. And who said I like him!" Hyunjin stared at her sister like she had three heads.

"Hyunjin," Yeji sighs. "I told you she isn't worth it. She cheated on you. Lied to you. What else? She cheated on you with a man she only met on a dating app while you two were dating. She already met a guy who accepted her whole being even her child. But still she chose a man who knew nothing about her. Is this what you want your relationship to be? You want to be cheated on? Lied on?"

Hyunjin lets his head hang, hand wrapped around his coffee loosely. "Still...It's hard," he whispers.

"It doesnt hurt to try. And besides if you two dont get it on then he's another friend added to your life," Yeji smiles at her brother and ruffles his hair.

Hyunjin looks up at her and gives her a thankful smile. He sips on his coffee and decided he should just enjoy the day with his sister.

"And to answer your question, no one told me you like him. But you showed me," Yeji smirked and watched her brother glared at her.

They finished their drinks and waited for Seungmin to join them. After a few minutes he arrived, dressed in a blue hoodie and black skinny jeans.

"Shall we?"

***

Yeji yells as Seungmin successfully grabs a plushie from the claw machine. He had already grabbed a llama and a puppy plushie.

He gives the Llama to Yeji who squeals in joy and constantly shouted Hyunjin, then gives the puppy to Hyunjin. Hyunjin accepted the plushie but gave Seungmin a questioning look which Seungmin just smiled at.

Yeji drags them to the just dance corner and made Seungmin hold the plushies who refused to dance. Yeji started to choose a song while Hyunjin just whined behind her while demanding to be the one to choose the song.

They both get into position and waited for the song to start. Twice's Heart Shaker suddenly blasted through the speakers.

Seungmin watches on awe as the two continue to dance. Bodies moving in sync, faces contorted in concentration.

After the songs stops, Hyunjin pushes Yeji away so he could be the one to choose the song. He moves along the selection, skipping and skipping until he finds the song he wanted to dance to.

Got7's Lullaby started playing. Hyunjin smirked in satisfaction and started dancing. Seungmin watched in awe as he saw Hyunjin dance as if he was also a member of Got7.

Movement fluid and never missing beat.

He claps when they finally finished dancing. "Well that was fun," Yeji comments and takes her plushie from Seungmin.

"It's been a while since I last danced," Hyunjin smiles and runs his fingers through his hair. His other hand shyly receiving the plushie from Seungmin once again.

"Liar. You danced last week. With-" Yeji stops her mouth once again when she noticed what she was about to say.

Seungmin takes note of the tension between the two. He had noticed the same one inside the cafe earlier. But now he was just curious to what has caused this tension.

"Sh*t...should really watch my mouth," Yeji whispers to herself.

"Uh...Ummm...Let's go play more. I need tickets to get more plushies," Yeji tries to change the topic.

"I could just get you one from the claw machine if you want?" Seungmin offers.

"But I want that one," Yeji points at the are behind the counter, where a nightfury and lightfury plushie was placed.

Seungmin squints his eyes to read the amount of tickets needed to avail the plushie. He hears Hyunjin whistle then say, "That's alot of tickets."

"Well then lets start playing to earn that 50 thousand tickets," Seungmin laughs.

Seungmin goes to the claw machine for tickets and started to work his magic. While Hyunjin went to the basketball area that was just infrotn of the claw machines. While Yeji wondered to the slot machines.

After spending 10 tokens and only gaining 3 sets of 15 thousand tickets Seungmin decided to give up on the claw machine and just watch Hyunjin play.

A minute later Yeji returns holding a hundle of tickets in her hand. She counts the tickets carefully while sitting beside Seungmin who continued to watch Hyunjin.

Each and every ball was a perfect shot. The tickets started pooling at Hyunjin's feet. So Seungmin placed the tickets he gained on Yeji's lap and decided to gather the ones beside Hyunjin's feet.

When he finally stands up Hyunjin was already done playing and had set a record on the game. He smiles at Hyunjin and says, "I was impressed. Good looks, good personality, can dance, can play basketball, hmmm definitely a dream boy."

Seungmin turns away from him and approached Yeji to give the tickets. Hyunjin couldn't help but notice the pink at the tip of Seungmin's ear.

***

Yeji happily skips as she clutches her plushies to her chest while munching at a snack. They have successfully gained 50 thousand tickets even having extras to exchange for snacks.

"Well thank you for coming with us...We really enjoyed it," Hyunjin told Seungmin as Yeji was too busy munching on her food.

"No problem. I enjoyed it very much. It was nice spending some time with you two," Seungmin said with a smile.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds while Yeji just stood at the side. Seungmin just smiled while Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck.

Yeji fake coughed to get the two's attention. Hyunjin was the first one to look away blushing to the tips of his ear. Seungmin looked at Yeji with a questioning gaze cheeks tinted with red.

"Your bus is here Seungminnie~" Yeji said in a sing song voice.

"Alrighty then...Take care," Seungmin waved goodbye and boarded the bus. Yeji continued to wave as the bus took its leave.

"Soooo~" Yeji started.

"Don't even start that sentence," Hyunjin said, glaring at his sister.

"I havent even said anything else," She pouted.

"I know you too well," Hyunjin shrugged.

"Ah, as expected. We really are twins," Yeji laughed.

Silence fell upon them. Only the sound of cars and people talking as they walk pass then could be heard.

Hyunjin was the first one to break the silence, "Thank you."

"Hmmm?" Yeji looked at her brother, hair flinging to the side.

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"Today. I really had fun. Even with your little slip ups and your effort in not mentioning her. Today helped me alot," Hyunjin answered not looking at her.

"You're my brother of course I wont let you suffer just because that b*tch cheated on you. She doesnt deserve your tears. And you dont deserve to cry. Besides we only have each other," Yeji said and smiled as she saw their bus approach.

"Let's go home," she grabbed Hyunjin by the wrist and dragged him inside the bus.

***

"Yeji! The door!" Hyunjin shouted from his spot in his room. Someone was ringing the door bell for the nth time. Hyunjin was sure that Yeji could hear it but was just to lazy to get it.

"Hwang f*ck*n Yeji! The door!" he shouted once again.

"Can't you just get the door! I'm busy in the kitchen you idiot!" Yeji shouted back. A few clangs then another loud one followed.

Hyunjin sighed and left the comfort of his bed to open the door.

"Who is- Seungmin? What are you doing here?" he asked once he saw the boy standing infront of the door.

"Yeji told me to come here," Seungmin muttered.

Hyunjin opened the door wider to let Seungmin in. The latter toed his shoes off before looking around the house.

"Seungminnie you came!" Yeji shouted from the kitchen head peeking out from the doorway.

"You already started?" Seungmin asked.

"Yup, but I still need your help," she said.

Seungmin gently placed his things on the couch before going to the kitchen. He could feel Hyunjin following behind him. He turned around abruptly making the other bump into him.

"Oof, why did you stop so suddenly?" Hyunjin whined.

"Umm...how do I say this...You're not allowed inside the kitchen," Seungmin said, remembering Yeji's words earlier when they talked at the phone.

"But why~" Hyunjin whined once again.

If Seungmin wasn't a man with a mission right now he would have cooed at the other.

"My orders!" Yeji shouted.

Hyunjin grumbled making his way to the couch to watch tv while the other two are busy in the kitchen.

After a few hours -years if you ask Hyunjin- the two finally finished what they were doing. They went to the living room and saw Hyunjin asleep head on top of the armrest while Seungmin's things are placed ln top of Hyunjin's stomach, the latters arms wrapped around it.

"Let's go wake him up!" Yeji excitedly said.

Seungmin was about to gently wake the other up before Yeji stopped him, "He wont wake up like that. You do it like this."

Yeji stood near her brothers head and took a deep breathe, "Hwang Hyunjin wake up!"

Hyunjin woke up with a start, suddenly bolting up into a sitting position. " What the f*ck Yeji?!" Hyunjin groaned and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"You're going to thank us later," Yeji said and pulled her brother up.

"Come on while the food is hot, dont let Seungmin's hardwork go to waste," Yeji said as she pulled her brother.

"Seungmin?" Hyunjin finally saw the other looking at him with a smile on his face. Hyunjin's face flushed, the tips of his turned red as he realized that Seungmin was actually here.

Hyunjin stood up and let his sister drag him. What he saw on the dining table shocked him.

"What the f*ck are we celebrating?" he tried to take in the amount of food on the table. Mouth watering when he saw his favorite food.

"Yeji told me it was your favorite, but she didn't know how to cook it," Seungmin said when he noticed the look Hyunjin gave to one of the dishes.

"T-Thanks," Hyunjin stuttered. "But what are we celebrating? Theres too much food," he added.

"Nothing," Yeji said as she pulled a chair out for her to sit in.

"Nothing?" Hyunjin asked still standing.

"Nothing," Yeji answered, chopsticks already in hand.

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin who was already seated infront of Yeji. Seungmin smiled at him and patted the chair beside him so Hyunjin complied.

"Here eat this," Seungmin said as he placed different kind of foods on Hyunjin's plate. Yeji watched from the other side with a smile eyes turning to cresent moons.

"Let's play mario cart after this!" Yeji said after she finished chewing.

"I'm so gonna destroy your ass," Hyunjin threatened and pointed his chopsticks at Yeji. Seungmin laughed and answered, "I'll try not to win."

Food was devoured faster than Hyunjin would have expected from three hungry people. And if Hyunjin ate more of Seungmin cooking than Yeji's that was his to keep as a secret.

The three settled down infront of the tv. Controllers already in hand. Yeji sat on the couch while the two boys sat on the floor.

"Get ready to loose!" Yeji shouted.

"You're going down!" was Hyunjin's answer.

"I'll have some mercy and let you two win," Seungmin said as he laughed.

Hundred of rounds later Seungmin was declared winner. Even with the twins teaming up it was impossible to beat Seungmin.

"I'm so tired," Yeji groaned and fell on her back.

Seungmin and Hyunjin laughed, eyes accidentally locking. Seungmin flashed a bright smile at Hyunjin making the latter look away face tinted red.

Seungmin looks at his watch and notices that it was already late, "I need to go home."

He stands up and collects his things. Hyunjin stands up with him, "I'll walk you to the bus stop."

"Theres no need, I can do it al-"

"I insist," Hyunjin said. Lips curved into a smile and his cresent eyes pleading.

"Ok then," Seungmin whispered.

"I'll be here...reviving my self from defeat," Yeji said from her spot on the couch.

  
***

"Thanks for today again," Hyunjin said as they walk to the bus stop.

"I enjoyed it. The food was really delicious," he looked at the cement they were walking on instead of the boy he was talking to.

"I also enjoyed so theres no need to say thanks," Seungmin smiled at the other even though he wasnt looking.

"I noticed that Yeji keeps on slipping up about someone...I wont force you to tell me now...But someday I hope you'll tell me what the problem is...why Yeji is doing everything she can just to make you happy...Just so you know...you can talk to me," Seungmin said as they stopped at a bus stop.

He looked at Hyunjin at was shocked to see the other already looking at him with a smile. One of Hyunjin's hands reached out to pat Seungmin's hair, "Thank you."

Hyunjin reached for his phone and pressed a few things before giving it to Seungmin.

Seungmin looks at the phone and saw a new contact being created under the name of _**Seungpup**_ 🐶

"Pup?"

"Well...you looked like a puppy when I first saw you," Hyunjin explained his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Seungmin gently reached out for the phone and placed his number in. As if on cue the bus arrived.

"I'll be on my way then," Seungmin said and waved goodbye to Hyunjin.

"Thanks again for today," Hyunjin said as they waved at each other. The door closed and Hyunjin's hand drops.

He dials the newly added number on his phone and waited.

_**"Hello?"** _

"Becareful on your way home"

_**"Ah, yes I'll becareful. You should be the one to becareful though. You're the one walking not me."** _

"Still. Save my number alright"

_**"Ofcourse"** _

"Have a goodnight Seungmin"

_**"You too. Take care"** _

_Add Unknown Number into contacts?_  
**YES** || NO

Name: **Jinnie** 🐶

***

Hyunjin and Seungmin spent their following nights talking to each other. Just talking or voice calls sometimes even face time.

And if Yeji knew about it, she didnt say.

***

 **Seungpup** 🐶  
Are you free this saturday?

 **Jinnie** 🐶  
Yeah  
Why?

 **Seungpup** 🐶  
It's my off  
So I wondering if you wanted to have some coffee with me?

 **Jinnie** 🐶  
Are you asking me out on a date?

 **Seungpup** 🐶  
Hyunjin!  
No!  
Yes!  
I mean-!

 **Jinnie🐶**  
Calm down  
I'm just teasing you

 **Seungpup🐶**  
Hhmph

 **Jinnie🐶**  
I'll treat you  
Just so you would stop sulking  
Let's get Ice cream instead of coffee

 **Seungpup🐶**  
Fine  
You better treat me my favorite

 **Jinnie🐶**  
Ofcourse anything for my little meong meong

 **Seungpup🐶**  
Hyunjin

 **Jinnie🐶**  
Whaat?!

 **Seungpup🐶**  
ughh  
whatever

 **Jinnie🐶**  
One more thing  
This is me asking you out for a date

***

Hyunjin sat at a bench at the park where he and Seungmin were supposed to meet. He was wearing a black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and a black cap to finish of the outfit.

After a few minutes of waiting he finally saw Seungmin. The latter was wearing a pink shirt with a white long sleeve underneath paired with cream colored pants and white nike.

Hyunjin smiled and called the other over, "Min! Over here!"

Seungmin smiled and jogged over to Hyunjin wearing one of his pretty smiles. "Are you an e-boy or what?" Seungmin joked.

Hyunjin shook his head and grabbed the others hand. Seungmin jumped a little but made no move to take his hand.

"Let's go!"

***  
"Lia move, I can't see," A girl whisper-shouted to another girl.

"I can't Ryujin is taking to much space," the girl called Lia complained.

"excuse you but it's Yuna who keeps on pushing so we got no moving space," Ryujin answered back.

"Well maybe if Chaeryong wouldn't complain to much then," Yuna said.

"Shut it," Yeji told them from her position.

"We're going to get busted if you guys kept on being obvious," she scolded them.

"Sorry," the 4 other girls said at the same time.

Yeji rolled her eyes and looked at the boys way again. As soon as she did she saw Seungmin wipe the corner of Hyunjin's lips with his thumb.

Yeji couldn't tell what the two were talking about, but she was sure the two are enjoying their date.

She stood up, making the other girls look at her, "Let's go."

"What? Why?" Chaeryong asked.

"Our job here is done. Well, technically my job but whatever. Let's just go and do something else."

Lia rushed to Yeji's side and clutched her arm. The other girls followed giving one final look at the two boys.

***

They stopped walking infront of Seungmin's house. Hyunjin kept his arm around Seungmin as they stood outside.

"Sooo..." Seungmin began.

"Min," Hyunjin called.

Seungmin looked up at him eyes sparkling.

Hyunjin leaned down a bit, lips a breathe away from each other. Hyunjin stared at Seungmin's eyes as if asking for permission.

The moment Seungmin closed his eyes, their lips met.

What felt like hours was only a few seconds.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over," Seungmin said as they parted., arms still around each other.

"Was wondering when you were going to ask," Hyunjin answered before diving back to claim Seungmin's lips with his.

***

"So how did it go?" Yeji asked the moment Hyunjin entered the house.

Hyunjin just shook his head as he chuckled. He dives down the couch and closes his eyes.

Yeji trudges over to him and sits on the floor infront of him. She pokes Hyunjin at the side, "Did you get laid?"

Hyunjin's laugh rang around the house, "No I didn't get laid."

Yeji pouted about to scold her brother.

"But I did get a boyfriend," Hyunjin added before Yeji could begin with her scolding.

"For real?"

"Yeah. The best boyfriend ever."

***

Seungmin and Hyunjin were walking around the mall when they saw "her"

"She" was carrying a child in her arms. From the looks of it she also spotted them, well mostly Hyunjin.

"Hyunjin...hi," she said innocently.

Seungmin just stood at the side watching the interaction. Getting ready to say something if needed.

"Hi," Hyunjin answered a bit coldly.

"I hope you're doing fine now...I hope our break up didn't cause you to have depression. I even texted Yeji to make sure you were fine," she said as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Cut the act. We both know you dont mean that," Hyunjin said.

"Hyu-"

"Excuse me Francine-ssi. But you don't have to worry about my boyfriend anymore. He's doing great. Better than when he was with you. But please dont think of my words as an insult. Cause if it wasn't because of you Hyunjin wouldn't have met me and he would be stuck with someone like you," Seungmin cut in. Smiling innocently as if he didn't insult the other.

Before the girl could even answer, Seungmin grabbed Hyunjin's hand, "Let's go, love."

When they were out of hearing distance the two fell in a giggling mess.

"The look on her face when you answered her," Hyunjin laughed.

"She looked so pissed," Seungmin said, clutching Hyunjin's arm.

Hyunjin used his free hand to stroke Seungmin's cheek, "Who knew my baby could be so savage. And love? so suddenly?"

"Well...you are my love," Seungmin said nuzzling his nose at Hyunjin's cheek.

"And you are mine. Thank you for being mine."

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone wondering yes I do have a brother  
> The name mentioned 'Francine' is a not so random name.  
> Before someone misunderstands my brother is straight. But he does have a "seungmin" girl version trying to worm her way to his heart


End file.
